


one look and i was in right over my head

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, for instance. Facing up against almost certain death, and knowing, somehow, that I’m safe, positioned behind his defensive stance. The Doctor always tries to protect me, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one look and i was in right over my head

One Look And I Was In Right Over My Head

I remember the first time I saw him. 

“Run.”

The catalyst for everything, that one word. The first time I saw him, and I was already captivated enough that I blindly followed, wherever he would go: an implicit kind of trust formed with a single word. 

I don’t understand; I don’t think I will ever truly understand, but maybe I don’t want to. 

Now, for instance. Facing up against almost certain death, and knowing, somehow, that I’m safe, positioned behind his defensive stance. The Doctor always tries to protect me, no matter what, and this time it’s useful as ever. He’s distracting them, and no one’s paying attention to me, the fair maiden, obviously incapable of defending herself. He knows this.

I reach into his back pocket, pulling out the sonic screwdriver and focusing on what I know, from studying the room earlier (before our hostile guests arrived), is a control panel. We had a guide, and then the city was under attack and I feel sure that The Doctor must have planned this although he swears innocence. 

BANG! 

I didn’t expect an explosion that big, but we’re running before it can register, and I’m thinking that I’ll never get used to life with The Doctor. 

I’m thinking I never want to. 


End file.
